


Talkin' Crazy

by femmefatales



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Insecure!Reid, Little bit of smut, M/M, Moreid, Shy!Reid, just fluffy cuteness and insecure reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan shows Reid, who's been feeling insecure, just how beautiful he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkin' Crazy

Morgan had noticed a change in Reid’s behavior over the past few weeks. Those changes were only slight, but being who he was (a profiler), he had picked up on them almost immediately. Reid had stopped making eye contact with Morgan, choosing to focus on the ground instead. He was smiling less and less every day and was slowly but surely becoming more distant. Reid had even asked Morgan if he could keep his shirt on the last time they had had sex which was way too long ago. It was worrisome to say the least.

“Reid,” Morgan said while the two of them were sitting on his couch watching Star Wars one evening.

“Yes?”

“What’s goin’ on, Pretty Boy?”

Reid swallowed and let go of Morgan’s hand. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that. Come on, baby, talk to me.”

Reid bit his plump bottom lip and began fidgeting with the hem of his polo.

“I...it’s nothing, Morgan. Did you know that the Jabba Palace sequence in Star Wars Episode five involved 42 extras, 18 principal cast members, and--“

“Spencer.”

Reid looked up at Morgan with nervous eyes. “What?”

“I’m a freakin’ profiler, alright? I can tell when something’s up, just like you, and I need to know what’s going on,” Morgan said. Part of him was afraid to hear Reid’s answer. 

“It’s not important,” Reid said, eyes pleading with Morgan to just drop it.

“It is important. Anything that’s botherin’ you is important to me, got it?”

Reid let out a resigned sigh.

“You...why do you want to be with me?” He asked.

“Uh, what?”

“It just doesn’t make sense to me. Aesthetically and physically, you’re more attractive. You’re charming and people are fond of you. I’m neither of these things. My physical attributes are nothing compared to yours. Why would you, Derek Morgan, a ladies’ man, want to be in a romantic relationship with someone like me?”

Morgan was stunned into silence for a few moments. Reid was so intelligent, how could he be so completely blind to how incredible he was?

“You’re talkin’ crazy, Pretty Boy. Do you hear yourself?”

“I do, yes. My hearing is actually slightly above average--“

“Stop it. You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

The hurt in Reid’s eyes made Morgan’s heart ache.

“I didn’t mean--Look. You’re incredible, kid. Everything about you. And I’m not just talking about your mind,” Morgan took a breath. “I call you Pretty Boy for a reason. You’re beautiful, alright? With your face you could be a goddamn model.”

Reid was looking at Morgan with wide, confused eyes. “Morgan, that’s not true--“

“Would you just shut it for a second?” Morgan interrupted. Reid did as told. “You call me charming, but you’re one of the most likable guys I’ve ever known. Sure, you’re awkward, but not in a bad way. Every chick within a ten mile radius of you practically falls in love instantly. You’re just too damn oblivious to see it.”

Reid’s cheeks were dusted with crimson now as he looked down at his hands. “Derek. You’re wrong. Studies show that socially awkward men fail to attract women 9 out of 10 times, and taking my looks into account--“

Morgan had had enough. He cut Reid off with a long and gentle kiss, pulling on Reid’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Your lips are freaking perfect,” Morgan whispered against’s Reid’s cheek once he pulled away. “Prettiest cock-sucking lips I’ve ever seen.”

Reid’s breath hitched and he leaned into Morgan, trying to capture him in another kiss. “Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy. You gotta let me finish,” He said, running his fingers through Reid’s hair. “Your hair’s so soft, even looks good when it’s messy.”

“M-Morgan,” Reid whispered. Morgan chucked--It was so easy to turn Reid on. 

“Don’t even get me started on your eyes,” Morgan said, kissing of Reid’s eyelids softly. “They’re..I dunno, gold. Who even has gold eyes? Amazing, is what they are.”

Morgan kissed Reid’s lips again, deeper this time, and ran a hand up Reid’s shirt. Reid gasped into Morgan’s mouth as he traced circles on his thin, pale abdomen. “You’ve got the softest skin too. Softer than any girl I’ve been with. Love holdin’ on to your hips while I’m fucking you.”

Reid whimpered and practically melted into Morgan’s arms. “That’s right, Pretty Boy. It’s true,” Morgan said, snaking a hand under Reid and gripping his ass. Reid moaned, and this time Morgan let him kiss him. “Love your ass. Takes every bit of self-control I’ve got not to kill every douchebag who stares at it.”

“Derek, please,” Reid whispered against Morgan’s lips, cheeks flushed. Derek smirked, pushing Reid down onto the sofa.

“Please what?”

“Please..Derek, fuck me. Want...I need you inside of me.”

Derek felt a wave of arousal at Reid’s words and he groaned. “Gonna let me take all your clothes off this time?”

Reid hesitated for a moment but nodded, followed by a muffled gasp when Derek palmed his erection though his corduroy pants. Morgan quickly removed Reid’s shirt, followed by his own. He continued kissing Reid, sucking on his tongue, as he undid Reid’s belt and removed his pants. Reid’s cock was rock hard, straining against the fabric of his boxers.

He couldn’t help but stare, then, completely breathless by how inhumanly beautiful Reid was.

“Look at you,” Morgan said, taking in all of Reid. His thin hips were already forming red spots from Derek’s kisses. His smooth chest rose and fell with every quick breath he took. His legs were long and practically hairless, spread open and inviting Morgan to get in between them as soon as possible. Reid peered up at Morgan through his eyelashes--the shyness and insecurity Morgan saw in his eyes just wasn’t gonna cut it.

“You’re fucking perfect, Spencer,” Morgan said, kissing him hard. “Gonna make sure you know that by time I’m done with you.”


End file.
